kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!
is a web-exclusive series of ''Kamen Rider Ghost, which is released on TOEI's official YouTube channel to commemorate the 45th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series, with installments for each of Ghost s six Heisei Kamen Rider Series Phase 2 predecessors releasing each Friday every fortnight up to the day before the premiere of the 45th anniversary movie, Kamen Rider 1. It features the debut of six Legend Rider Damashii, namely Ghost's Drive Damashii, Gaim Damashii, Wizard Damashii & Specter's W Damashii, Fourze Damashii and OOO Damashii, which are all reprised in the aforementioned Kamen Rider 1 movie. Continuity and Placement These chapters take place after Ghost and Specter obtain the Ryoma, Himiko and Houdini Eyecons respectively. Due to the Himiko Eyecon, and Makoto not being Necrom Specter, this would take place at least after episode 20. Episodes # # # # # # Plot Drive Chapter A monster named Xibalba appears in the city. Then a boy named Frey appears and summons Heart Roidmude. The next day, Takeru and Makoto appear to the scene and encounter Frey and Heart Roidmude. Takeru and Makoto transform into Ghost and Specter respectively and take on Heart Roidmude. Although it felt easy for them the first time, it got complicated the second time. When they were about to use their Eyecons (Toucon Boost and Houdini), Frey immediately takes them along with Ghost and Specter's other Eyecons as well. When Ghost declares that he will keep fighting in top gear, a girl named Freya, looking identical to Frey, appears and gives Ghost the power to access the Drive Eyecon. Ghost changes into Drive Damashii and quickly finishes off Heart Roidmude. Then Frey takes his leave. Freya also leaves but not before she tells the Riders to collect the Legend Rider Eyecons. W Chapter At Takeru's place, Freya tries to convince Takeru and others that she's on their side, but they remain skeptical, still wary about Freya's unknown origin and her true intentions. Eventually Takeru persuades them that they should trust Freya for now, pointing that without Freya's help, he wouldn't be able to get Drive's Eyecon and defeat Heart Roidmude. Meanwhile, Frey summons Terror Dopant, and orders him to kill Freya. The next day, Makoto and Onari are patrolling the city when suddenly Terror Dopant appears and attacks them. Makoto then transforms into Specter and fight Terror Dopant, until Terror Dopant unleashes his Terror Field, amplifying Specter's fear. But, Specter was able to break free from the fear, proclaiming that whoever makes the city that Kanon loves cry, he wouldn't forgive them. Suddenly a Joker Memory flies toward Specter, and Specter changes into W Damashii and finishes off Terror Dopant. Before he dies though, Terror Dopant claims that "Everything will return to its origin soon", much to Specter's confusion, while Frey smiles at them from a distance. At the end, Xibalba is seen on the harbor. Gaim Chapter Frey summons Lord Baron and Sagittarius Nova and orders Lord Baron to fight Ghost. Lord Baron appears before Takeru and Akari and Takeru transforms into Ghost to fight Lord Baron. During the fight, Lord Baron asks Ghost why he fights. Ghost tells Lord Baron that he fights to protect people. Ghost proclaims that as long as he keeps transforming, he will be able to fight to protect people. Suddenly, the Orange Lockseed flies toward Ghost, and Ghost changes into Gaim Damashii and finishes off Lord Baron. Before he dies though, Lord Baron tells Ghost to keep seeking the strength he desires. Takeru and Makoto seem confused thinking that the Legendary Rider Eyecons are not meant for them. Later, we see Freya with other Legendary Rider Eyecons (Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade). At the end, Xibalba is seen. Fourze Chapter Takeru and Akari return home only to bump into Freya. Takeru asks Freya what those monsters were talking about but she refuses to answer. Meanwhile, Makoto and Onari are about to come back but Sagittarius Nova appears and attacks them. Makoto transforms into Specter and fights Sagittarius Nova. Just then, he tells Makoto that he is the same as him (using any means necessary to complete their mission). Takeru shows up, transforms into Ghost and assists Specter. Specter proclaims that as long as he and Ghost are friends, he will keep on fighting. Suddenly, the Rocket Switch flies toward Specter, and Specter changes into Fourze Damashii and finishes off Sagittarius Nova. Before he dies though, Sagittarius Nova talks about the power of friendship. After that, Takeru and Makoto assume that something is going on and head over to Freya to find out as Xibalba was watching them. Takeru and Makoto arrived to see Frey and Freya and start to ask about whether Freya deceived them. OOO Chapter to be added Wizard Chapter to be added Characters Kamen Riders Allies *Akari Tsukimura *Onari *Frey *Freya Villains *Xibalba Cast * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest cast * : http://www.toei.co.jp/release/bb/1206811_971.html * : * : * : * : * : Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Drive, Gaim, Wizard **Specter ***Specter, Double, Fourze, OOO *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Drive Chapter: Ore Damashii, Drive Damashii ***Gaim Chapter: Ore Damashii, Gaim Damashii ***Fourze Chapter: Ore Damashii ***OOO Chapter: Ore Damashii ***Wizard Chapter: Ore Damashii, Wizard Damashii, Drive Damashii, Gaim Damashii **Specter ***Drive Chapter: Specter Damashii ***W Chapter: Specter Damashii, W Damashii ***Gaim Chapter: W Damashii ***Fourze Chapter: Specter Damashii, Fourze Damashii ***OOO Damashii: Specter Damashii, OOO Damashii ***Wizard Chapter: Specter Damashii, W Damashii, Fourze Damashii, OOO Damashii Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **White Wizard/Kamen Rider Wiseman ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Explosion, Teleport Notes General *The Legend Rider forms introduced in this episode (plus the Ganbarizing-exclusive Kuuga Damashii) all represent Riders who have died (or have been critically injured to near death) at least once and have been revived. **In Double's case, Philip had died, before the series and was resurrected as the Gaia Library avatar, and had "died" again after the Utopia Dopant fight following the thwarting of Ryubee's Gaia Impact plan. **OOO's case is a zigzagged example: while Eiji himself didn't die, Ankh had used his visage against Kamen Rider Poseidon when Poseidon met the main OOO cast Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, and had merely feigned the dead following a Deepest Harpoon slash to allow Ankh a chance to grab the Core Medals within Poseidon. **Fourze was killed by a one-inch punch to the chest near his heart by Meteor. However, he was soon revived with the power of the Cosmic Switch. **Wizard is the only Rider out of these few who has not died at all, although he has been close to dying a few times by being sent into despair. If one were to count Dragon as part of himself, then his death would count. **Gaim was stabbed by Ryugen Yomi's Yomotsuheguri Squash-backed Dau, and was in a death-like state after destroying the Lockseed, though the wound was healed in next episode. Gaim was later killed by Megahex, but was revived again thanks to the Kiwami Lockseed. **Drive was in a death-like state after his brutal defeat at the hands of Freeze following the Roidmude obtaining his Super Evolution State. Later, he had a near-death experience after a taxing battle with Tenjuro Banno's forces and the Sigma Circular which resulted in his first encounter with Kamen Rider Ghost. Prior to that, canonically, Shinnosuke had also died a couple times during the D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 events, and was revived by timeloops. *The Legend Rider forms (while not in order) are also the riders Ghost succeeds as the 7th titular Phase 2 Heisei Rider. Drive Chapter *Even though they don't change into Toucon Boost Damashii and Houdini Damashii respectively, we see Ghost and Specter attempt to use the Toucon Boost and Houdini Eyecons before Frey steals it, along with the other Eyecons of Ghost and Specter. *Takeru mentions Shinnosuke when Freya gives him the Drive Eyecon. *Ghost is the second Rider, after Gaim, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Drive. **Although both Gaim and Ghost used the same powers of Drive, they both used different finishers: ***Gaim used the Drift Slash. ***Ghost used the SpeeDrop. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 5 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 0 **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 5 (Legend Rider Eyecons) W Chapter *Takeru doesn't transform into Ghost in this chapter. *Specter is the second Rider, after Ryugen, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Double. *When Specter transforms into W Damashii, he performs Double's signature pose and says "Now! Count up your crimes!", with Onari responding by saying it was "hard-boiled", a trait that Shotaro Hidari refers himself by. **As well as that, Specter's prior statement that those who would bring sorrow upon the city which Kanon loved would have to answer to him evokes Shotaro Hidari's vow to make anyone who makes the city of Futo cry pay for their crimes. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 4 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 4 (Legend Rider Eyecons) Gaim Chapter *The area where Ghost fights Lord Baron is the same area in which Kouta first utilized his powers as an Overlord during ''Gaim'' episode 40. *Specter briefly appears in his W Damashii form. *Onari doesn't appear in this chapter. *Ghost is the second Rider, after Fifteen, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Gaim. **Although both Fifteen and Ghost used the same powers of Gaim, they both used different finishers: ***Fifteen used the Daidai Ittou. ***Ghost used the Burai Kick. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, Gaim, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 3 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 1 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 3 (Legend Rider Eyecons) Fourze Chapter *Specter is the third Rider, after Zangetsu and Fifteen, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of Fourze. **Although Zangetsu, Fifteen and Specter used the same powers of Fourze, they both used different finishers: ***Zangetsu and Specter used the Rider Rocket Drill Kick. ***Fifteen used the Rider Ten Billion Volt Slash. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, Fourze, Gaim, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 2 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Frey's Possession:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Freya's Possession:' 10 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 2 (Legend Rider Eyecons) OOO Chapter *Takes place in a same time as Wizard Chapter. *Akari and Onari don't appear in this chapter. *Specter is the second Rider, after Baron, to use a finisher in a Legend Rider mode with the powers of OOO. *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Ghost Eyecons ***Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade, Double, OOO, Fourze, Gaim, Drive *'Count at episode end ' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' ? **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 0 **'Legend Rider Eyecons left:' 1 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 2 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 (Legendary Rider Eyecons) **'Eyecons in Necrom's Possession:' 2 (Heroic Eyecons) **'Eyecons currently missing:' 13 (Heroic Eyecons), 11 (Legend Rider Eyecons) Errors Drive Chapter *The "Dai Kaigan" sound is heard before Ghost Drive Damashii activates the Omega Drive function on his Ghost Driver. Gaim Chapter *When Takeru transforms to fight Lord Baron, when the transformation announcement for the Ore Eyecon is heard, the Specter Eyecon's activation announcement, while muffled, can be heard as well. *When Ghost inserts the Gaim Eyecon, the "Kaigan" sound is heard before the lever is pushed into the position for that sound to be played. Fourze Chapter *There is a delay between Specter removing the Fourze Eyecon and reverting back to being Makoto. *The "Rocket On" sounds from the Fourze Driver are heard with no explanation of where it came from. OOO Chapter *When the White Wizard was battling Ghost, he is seen using the powers of the Explosion Ring and the Teleport Ring, yet he is not seen scanning the Rings, nor are their sounds on the Driver heard. *The items that Freya showed back in the W Chapter depicted only one Taka Core Medal, yet when Specter made the OOO Eyecon there are three Taka Core Medal present instead of one item like his previous Damashii, or having all three different medals that actually represent the Tatoba combo. External links *TOEI's Official YouTube channel *Official trailer on Bandai Japan's YouTube Channel *Official trailer on TOEI's Official YouTube channel (Viewable in Japan only) *Rider B-Boys Website Category:Specials Category:Anniversary Specials Category:Crossovers